Seyfi Baba/Arapça
I came home last night. They said: Father-Seyfi Sick, he was lying on the bed. I wonder-What's wrong there? We do not know, his son told while passing through this morning, . if only I had been at home...I am sad, what a pity! Do not have a torch, Whwre is my stick? Girl come on .. If I were late, I would stay Don't wait...Because the way Both long and marsh ...- Better, Stay: Your aunt arrived, this evening, we're not alone The stick on the right hand , broken glass lantern on the left hand ; Rain that pouring out felt deep in bones, mud up to the waist . So where..., the pavement already embedded,rise from the grave, Not rescue the stones saying come, people will sink. Hop like magpies as one to one, Choke all the died. Do not ask for sorrow,do not stones end , increasingly, sweat fell to us most certainly swim in lakes ! Phosphorescence by scattering each lantern, Double boat swam, he swims, I swim Did we swam so much, I do not know, fortunately we found the land; Lantern began my surrounded only a few portions. Though I'm tired, very tired of it, but ... I look better on his loginess: Sometimes it strikes blindly into a plastered wall; Sometimes the lifeless light falls in a grave; Sometimes a sunken ceiling of the house runs; Sometimes it crosses over a ruined temple; Sometimes the most remote places, look, wander; Then the people who most fear is not shy, aggravate; The night'slong-drawn-out cover inspires, naked. Slipping into the eave like sleeping Thousands of homelesspoor people'; Raged over the sound homes, houses, laid the ground Divorced from her husband a lot of poor women; Children of that broken off the tie of marriage , scattered Darkness, in places, increased rubbish: At the back of the house, at the streets families walking around! Intersecting road at night, do not you look at your morning, a beggar! Sharma, vagrant, vagabond, rogue, assassin ... Thus,how many scenes that our blind oil lamp sees Show me one time ... Why? Is not certain Either that poorby drinking rain water,', die immediately saying slizzing sound? At that time the sense of hearing and touching dragging turn into the Blind walking, then what a horror especisially ! My stick is both eyes,feet, and hands... I tell the truth, The fear has come to my heart. Especially thanks to God, three lanterns passing... if walk straight, I go after them ... I found the path already. I found the path, I say, while I still came! Here the residence of the old friend toward me. Let's look for a light? If not, certainly slept. the rope with sticks will hang down in the middle of the door If I found it,I would open ... Well, but the door is already opened ... It seems someone gone ... Don't interfere ,well then, I threw myself in saying me, I take off overshoe from my foot pass forward. I turned to the right,not gone just a little bit three stairs that ladder came a little bit difficult to climb! I turned to the left, the old serge curtain of the room, While opening out, heard the voice of the poor: Where have you been? Never look in me my son! You're right, It is my fault that I didn't send a message. I know there are many works, then our very long way ... Especially a little rest, apparently tired Fortunately female neighbor has just put the fire ... If you are cold,dig brazier, dig and dig so get warm. Dim of the room gives gloom extremely, looked, If that lantern were burned up, said a box of matches I lighted. Especially in a close final match held in the face, As if darkened eyelids with kohl descend a heavenly light upon the candle's blind eyes! Then the half-opened curtain of darkness, suddenly, Seemed that the scene of a nude poverty to eyes, If I were a poet, I think describing would be impossible: A dream that distraught because he can not imagine ! Pulling an old aba on his knees, By crawling approached to the barbecue our father Seyfi. Linden given by neighbour ... Finding that. -You sit down, I'll call ... -Though drink, good ... Oh! I found, my son does not want to call, do not go ... I get a large coffee pot, I began boiling to give cup to cup , A little blood came to our old man's face. Now let's tell me, what was your illness? I think You have been cold, because many outbreaks this winter. Mehmet Aga's flowing house. To transfer it I went up to the roof, I got a cold, going on five days What are you doing a silly pattern tiles! What is old age, confused my son this year. Not say ... Who brings bread? Sitting like a blind, Is it good to beg to the person not trustworthy? Who in this world not earn money: Friend's disgrace, the enemy's clown! Otherwise a man of seventy-five cannot work; For him just he will : prayer five times abtes Sick, nobody look after me; Osman works day and night, I do not know when. His hand will keep the bread? That maybe three o'clock (1) You see, he has not come yet... Loneliness is very difficult. Some passes a week, nobody came to me; Desolation, this time he no longer plug my ass Make you sweat by covering tightly, tonight! Be relax, I think, well if you're sweaty. The old was sweating buried in quilt ... Throwing a large felt mat next to a barbecue, I started to look for sleep, but not found! Passed out anyway I was tired apparently. The area brightened up, I woke up. I said, now let me go, But first let me these poor people make happy. I looked at, even if there is no money in the small cloth ; My signet absing itself stood unaffected! Then the following infinite yearning inside of me suddenly broke out: Either created with deprived the feeling of public spirit or having moneY